In the use of a continuous track assembly, it is desirable to reduce the sound generated by the drive wheel engaging the track and to reduce impact forces on said wheel from operation of the vehicle.
For example, a continuous track assembly of a work vehicle includes a continuous track engaged and driven by a wheel. Relative movement of contacting portions of the wheel and track during engagement generates noise. Also, engagement and subsequent vhicle movement tends to exert impact forces on the wheel.
Commonly heretofore, the shock from the impact forces has been absorbed by the substantially rigid wheel and the noises of track engagement have not generally been isolated from the environment. The result can be increased wear of vehicle components and an undesirable noise level. In some applications, rubber pads on a wheel have been used to cushion contact with a track such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,013 which issued to A. J. Slemmons, on May 1, 1973.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.